Overwhelming feelings
by crazyforglitter
Summary: Only true lovers can fight what the world is about to face and there are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. But not only will they fight their enemys, they will fight the biggest fight of them all, their love. Mpreg. M rated for all chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Overwhelming feelings

**I do not own anything and this story dose not follow the books or the movies.**

It was close to Christmas and every one just wanted to leave and go home much like myself, Draco Malfoy. It was just like a normal potions class until Potter decided to blow up yet another potion, a potion we learned in first year of school at Hogwarts. So this is wear this all begins after potions class.

Once the hall where clear I said, " Hey scare head how could you manage to blow up a simple sleeping draft!"

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Potter said annoyed.

" What's the matter Potter, did your friends abandon you like your parents did." I said in a baby tone. And that's all it took, he turned around and throw a punch right at my nose but I caught his fist, so he throw another punch with his other hand, knocking me down to the ground. Once I hit the ground Potter was on top of me pinning my hand above my head.

" Take that back Malfoy!" He screamed at me with rage.

"Why should I?" I screamed right back.

Then all of a sudden soft lips covered mine and I felt something I couldn't understand but when I felt a warm tough in my mouth I moan out loud and that scared me because my body liked it. Suddenly I found myself on my feet and running to the dorms well Potter sat on the floor panting.

"Shit!" I cursed as I slammed the door closed and slid down the door, running my hand though my hair. "Oh Merlin what's happening?" I said, covering my eyes with my hands. "What am I going to do? Wait I know what I will do, I will just pretend it never happened. Ya that's what I will do,"

As soon as I had everything under control I looked at the clock on my bed side table and I noticed that it was almost time to go to charms class that I unfortunately share with Potter.

**~€~. **

When I was walking down the hall towards charms class I started to get nervous but I just shoved the feeling away and put on my Malfoy mask and walked in to the class room like I owned it. As I walked down the rows of desks I saw Potter looking straight at me and when I glared at him he just smirked at me like I was his pray, which made me look away a little startled and walked the rest of the way to my set which to my discomfort was right in front of him.

As I sat down in my chair I could feel his eyes on me making me shift uncomfortable under his intense stare. "Are you ok?" Blaise asked as class began.

"Ya I'm all right." I said a bit stiffly still feeling his eyes on my back. Blaise said nothing else after that, for that I am thankful.

~€~.

Once class ended I packed my stuff as quickly as I could but when I left the room and headed down the hall Potter came up to me and shoved me up against the wall. "Watch where your going Potter!" I snapped.

"Why should I when getting in the way is so much fun!" He said kissing me on the cheek and then leaving me flushed and angry that I let him do that to me and I promised myself that it would never happen again.

Later in the great hall i was eating my dinner well thinking about what had happened today and i was so into thought that i didnt know that anyone was talking to me until the shook my shoulder and said, "What's the matter Draco, you seem out of it?" Pansy said.

"Noting Pansy!" I said trying to cover up my dazed feeling.

"Now I know something is wrong, what is it?" She said staring me down.

"Nothing's wrong, Parkson!" I snapped at her and got up from the table and stormed out of the great hall.

Once I had gotten out of the great hall I started to run and run, I ran till my feet led me to the edge of the Black Lake. As I looked across the lake my mind started to wonder around in the memory's of the past years. Time went by as the sun set and the air started to get chilly as I sat down on the ground trying to keep warm because I didn't feel like going back in just yet.

"Now why would a pretty little thing like you be out here in such ugly weather!" Startled by the sound of Potter voice, I jumped up from where I was sitting and glared at him and when I went to leave Potter grabbed my arm and tugged me to his cheat and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up against his body.

"What the hell do you think your doing Potter?" I yelled as tried to get out of his arms.

"Kissing you." He whispered in my ear.

Confused I asked, "What..." Then his lips covered mine. I tried to push him off of me but it was no use he held me to tightly and my mind was starting to get foggy and I couldn't think straight. In my dazed state I started to respond to his kiss well wrapping my arms around his neck. He let go of the kiss and started to kiss my neck and pleasure ran though my body like fighter works shooting across the sky. Moaning in pleasure, I put my hand in his hair and pulled his head back and kissed his soft lips. When I let go of the kiss I moaned, "Harry!" As he kissed my neck.

At the sound of my voice I froze and all my senses returned and I just freaked out and pushed Potter away and run away with half of my shirt unbuttoned.

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It has been a couple of week since the day at the lake and I have successfully managed to avoid him and in class I would never pay attention to him, I would also never insult him and that angered Blaise enough to confront me after charms class.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled at me after pulling me roughly into an abandoned classroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled rubbing my arm where he roughly pulled me.

"Why haven't you bugged Potter of his snotty friends or why haven't you started a fight with Potter," and he continued on but I just ignored him and just thought about whether I should tell him about the kiss or not.

"Did you even hear…"

"Potter kissed me." I blurted

Silence filled the room as Blaise looked at me in a funny way but after a few seconds he smiled and said "Did you like it?" I was so surprised by the question that I said nothing.

"Well?" he asked knocking me out of my surprised state and replied a little too quickly "NO!" and I blushed a pale pink.

"Oh Merlin you did like it, who would have known that ice prince finally is falling for someone." He said smiling.

"I am not falling for him and I never will and that's that." I said leaving the class room and walked out into an empty hall way.

"I know you like him and know I don't feel as bad to drag you to the Christmas party the Gryffindor are having tonight." He said following me down the hall.

"I'm not going to that party!" I said walking faster.

"Oh yes you are because if you don't I will tell Pansy and she will be all heart broken that her lover has interest in the same sex." He said in a taunting voice.

"You wouldn't!" I said turning to look at him and glare.

"You know I would and I will if you don't go." He said with a sly smile on his face as he cut his way in to my walking lane making me stop walking.

As I glared at him I stepped around him and resumed my fast walking to the great hall for supper.

"I will take that as a yes then." And then the rest of the walk to the great hall was silent.

#############################################################

In The Great Hall

As Blaise and I entered the Great Hall we made our way to the Slytherin table and I sat down beside Pansy well Blaise sat down on the other side of were I sat.

"You coming to the Gryffindor Christmas party?" asked Pansy as she continued to transfer food on to her plate. I wonted to say no but I could feel Blaise eyes on me waiting for my answer.

"Yes I am going." I said in disgust. Thank Merlin today was the last day of classes.

#############################################################

At The Party

As we entered though the doors of the Gryffindor common room, how pansy knew the password was beyond me but that's not what I care about what I care about was the masses of bodies from all houses dancing around like wild animals as a fast beat rang though the room

"I'm going to get a drink, be right back." I said walking way before they could answer. Once I got to the beverage table I grabbed a glass and pored some fire whisky in the cup and down it, enjoying the burning feeling it gave me I pored another drink and downed it again.

"Hey slow down there you wouldn't what to pass out before the end of the party would you?" startled by the sudden voice I turned around to find Potter grinning in amusement.

Rolling my eyes I said, "What do you want?" and leaned up against the table well crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know what I want." He said grinning even wider.

"No I don't know, would you kindly enlighten me what it is." I said getting off the table making me closer to Potter then I'd like.

He chuckled and leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "You."

I was shocked at what I had just heard that I didn't respond to him I just had my mouth hanging open.

"You're lying!" I yelled suddenly getting mad.

"Would I be lying if I did this?" And then he kissed me full on the lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. At first I didn't respond but after a few seconds I started to kiss him eagerly. I hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at us or that Harry had lead me out of everyone's line of vision and lead me to his room but I did notice that he had laid me out on to the bed and started to kiss my neck.

"Oh Harry!" I moaned as he sucked on a weak spot with no mercy. I inhaling sharply as he ripped open my shirt and kissed every inch of showing skin. Each time he would kiss my body he would go lower and lower until he got to my clothed cock and when he freed my dick he ripped the rest of my clothes off and spelled his clothes off and god was he beautiful.

"Have you ever done this before." He said as he opened my legs. Nervously I shock my head and watched his reach for his wand.

"This is going to feel weird but it's just a lubrication spell, ok?" and I nodded and he cast the spell. After he cast the spell I could feel him penetrate my tight hole with one of his finger, moving it slowly in and out of my body. Then he started to put in another and I tensed in pain.

"Just relax it will feel good soon." He said kissing my neck then he kissed down my chest, them down my stomach. Then he hovered over my painful erection, I inhaled sharply and moaned as his fingers hit something inside of me and then he swallowed my member whole.

"Harry!" I moaned in pleasure as he sucked me at the same time he hit the spot inside me yet again. The more he moved his mouth one me the more I could feel like I was going to cum.

"Harry I'm going to ah!" then I came hard in his mouth well breathing heavily and sweating every where.

"You ready?" He asked as he lifted his head off my pennies well wiping off his mouth after swallowing my, cum. I looked up at him with lustful eyes and nodded my approval. He smiled down at me as he removed his fingers from me and I moaned at the loss wanting it back but when I felt something much bigger replace it I panicked.

"Shh, its ok I will be gentle." He said calming me down enough for him to enter me inch by inch in a slow pace. Once he was all the way in he stopped, wanting me to adjust to the feeling of being full.

"Move!" I said and once he pulled out and move right back into me I moaned in pleasure well meeting his thrust.

"Oh god you're so tight." He said lifting one of my legs over his shoulder to get better angle, hitting one of my spot in the process.

"Harry, fuck me faster!" I said, and he started to pick up the pace as I continued to wither and moan under him. He leaned down and kissed me with passion. I could tell he was almost done because he started to stroke my member at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Harry!" I yelled as I came all over his chest and stomach. When I came, my tight hole, tighten around his pulsing member making him cum hard inside me. After riding out his orgasm he pulled out breathing as heavily as I am. I just closed my eyes for a second but then I fell asleep totally unaware of what was to come.

**Finally I finished it. **

**Next up, dear old daddy finds out what happened. **

**Until next time. Review please.**


End file.
